


Sniper, sniper on the roof

by Patatarte



Series: The Cow Crew [16]
Category: cowchop, fakechop - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: James is stuck on a roof, being the sniper of the mission. He hates it and waits for someone to get him down.





	Sniper, sniper on the roof

James is humming on a rooftop, eyes closed, sitting on a vent and waiting for the others to come get him. There’s no way in hell that he’ll walk down the fire emergency stairs by himself ! So he has to wait for someone to break into the building and get him, because mister Wilson never learned how to pick up a lock and found himself stuck on the roof.

Well, tonight was a mess anyways.

He’s on the roof only because his back is painful again these days. Maybe jumping down a wall and falling on your back isn’t good after all…But so he had to go on a roof to be sniper, trying his best to ignore the wind and far away noises and even more far away people. He learned to only believe what he see in the scope of the sniper riffle, so he doesn’t think too much of the distance between him and the floor.

His feet are kicking gravel on the roof, he never understood why people put that here, what is the point of it ? He keeps asking himself that question while floors under theres yelling, gunshots and an explosion. James ignores it all and only makes a face when Aleks yells and laughs in his earpiece.

That asshole is having fun while he’s stuck on a damn roof !

Alright, he might be a bit jealous. And annoyed. More like pissed off and a bit nervous. It’s worst when he hears Brett laughs with Aleks and tell him he did a good job. For what he gets, Aleks made a molotov cocktail (not surprising, really) and threw it at a cop, winning the Funhaus crew’s respect. James almost forgot they were included tonight.

Well, it’s not hard to forget things when you are alone on a roof after all. Alright, he saw Kovic on the scope and the guy even waved at him when Brett told him where he was. Bunch of nice idiots…But he’s still annoyed to be on a rooftop and alone.

It’s his own fault too, because he wanted to be included even with his back pain. No way they’d let him drive because he’s too dangerous on the road, so…Sniper was really the only choice. He regrets his choices as he’s waiting and starts getting cold and really bored.

The noises start dispersing as the crews finaly get to their cars and James knows then that he’ll be here for a while. He called for help at the warehouse but they were too busy to care for his ass at the moment. Understandable but still annoying. He’s stuck here, can’t even look around for fun and there’s nothing to do as his phone battery died a little while ago.

Well, he disassembled the sniper riffle already, that’s one of the few things he’s really proficient in, Brett requested it so much that James had to do it the good way. So he just kicks the black bag mindlessly, waiting for the crew, help, a bird, something.

Noises near him get his attention, so he lifs his head to see the door opens. But it’s not anybody he knows, it’s not even an employee, it’s bad news. A man stands before him, holding a gun and truly looking pissed off. He has his reasons really. James hesitates to hold his hands up but decides not to move instead as the man takes a step.

There’s no talk, because there is nothing to say : James is the sniper that probably shot one of his crew, it looks obvious with his dark clothes, nothing cops related, the bag. They are rivals, that guy was probably trying to break in that sweet money arrival like they all did. At least he looks slightly injured, but that’ll be no help since he’s the one holding a gun anyways.

James just takes a deep breath when he sees the tension rising in the man, and decides to try something to save his life. He pushes hard on his legs, giving him enough strength to get over the vent and ends flat on the gravels in a really painful maneuver that will probably hurt for weeks if he doesn’t die tonight.

If the move confused the guy enough to not shoot during it, it only gives him more rage to fire a second after. Thanksfully the vent seems a good protection to be behind, at least for the moment because James is still unarmed. He gets why Aleks always has at least one knife on him at all time. Maybe he’s not that dumb after all.

When James hears the empty clicks of the gun, he just stands, ignoring the raging pain of his back, mostly powered by adrenalin anyways. He won’t let the guy the time to reload, can’t ! He just runs into him, frontal, but of course he’s weaker than that asshole. He’s shoved back and barely manage to grab the guy’s jacket, making them fall.

James screams as he’s crushed on the gravel and concrete, the guy weighting fully on him during his fall. Oh, he regrets this night.

Actions are quick right after this as the guy sits on him, holding James’ legs with his own and throwing a punch. James is too slow to avoid it, but the pain in his back makes the fist impact almost numb.

He tries to hit back and fails miserably as he curses between gritted teeth. The guy changes his tactic, hands going right for the throat, pushing hard while James is still trying to get his breath back from the fall.

The Cow Crew member waves his hands around, trying to get that asshole away by punching, scratching, trying to go for the eyes, anything. He hates it, hates being this weak when he’d have easily won if his back was fine in the first place. One of his fingers gets in the guy’s nose and he decides to rip it off if it’s possible, not caring about anything but survival, eyes starting to go black.

But he’s stopped in his feral rage by the guy falling on him, unconscious. The hands are loose against his throat and he coughs, feeling the pain fully now. He doesn’t get what’s going on until the body is shoved away by a black boot he knows too well.

Brett saved him.

The muscular man is out of breath, looking sweaty but smilling when he sees that James is alive. They doesn’t talk, Brett kneeling to check James’ throat quickly and taking the occasion to catch his breath. He makes a short laugh when James looks at him with murderous eyes, hating hands on him, friendly or not.

Brett just squeezes James’ shoulder, reassuring the guy and making clear that the situation is finaly over. He looks like he runned a marathon, and James wonders if he had to run up the stairs while the asshole probably took the elevator since he looked fine.

“Glad I’m doing cardio again. Fuck” Brett shakes his head slightly and some pearls of sweat fall on James who hopefuly doesn’t care at the moment.

No, he tries to sit but just can’t, making a face as pain kills him. Yup, his back is definitly fucked up. At least Brett seems to catch up as he comes closer to help, being really careful in fear of being yelled at, even if James is more scared of Brett than the opposite. Brett isn’t a big fan of yelling.

“We need to go” he whispers, using all his strenght to get James on his feet.

And it hurts so much James almost cries his eyes out, but maybe the tears were there when the guy tried to strangle him too. In any other situations, Brett would have just mocked him, because it’s how they are. But this is serious and he can tell, so it’s better keeping his mouth shut, right ?

They take small steps and Brett let James lean against a wall for a minute. Just the time needed for him to get the riffle bag and retrieve his knife curently deep in the guy’s back. He even needs to use his boot to get it out. And James realizes it’s not even Brett’s knife, it’s one of Aleks’, the guy has so many he offers them to everyone in the crew as a token for his friendship.

“Alright, let’s go.” The muscular man says as he cleans the knife’s blood on his black pant.

Of course James relies on Brett a lot, both being really happy to see the elevator waiting for them. Curse the place for only having one elevator, because Brett almost found James too late. The elevator is tiny, the light is badly aged yellow and it smells like piss but it’s still a good thing at the moment.

They both lean against the elevator’s wall, suddenly truly tired and just wanting to go home. James coughs and grunts because it hurts, but he knows Aleks has everything in his “medicine cabinet”, even if he can hear Lindsey making a speech about the risks of it all.

“I saw the guy running in here during the chaos.” Brett starts, feeling the need to talk to break the heavy silence. “I wanted to call you but I lost my earpiece. I ran as fast as I could.” He almost sounds sorry for being late.

“That’s okay” James’ voice is hoarse and cracked, of course. He grimaces but continue “You came just in time.”

Brett moves closer and James gives him a murderous look but it doesn’t stop the man as he brushes his fingertips against James’ cheek, making him grunts again.

“You got yourself a bad bruise.”

Great, he wasn’t feeling bad enough with himself, he needs to be bruised on his face. But Brett doesn’t seem done, he looks at his neck too, frowning. He won’t touch there because he’s sure James would just punch him for this.

“And you’ll get a big one on your throat as well. I’ll call Lindsey. You have to take it easy.”

As he says that, the elevator’s door open and they get out, glad nobody is here. They are just far away enough from the remains of the heist to be safe here, so at least that’s good news. Once again, James relies on Brett to walk down the street and they stop at a little parking. Brett checks every cars and steals one who seems comfortable enough for James’ back, and they leave the area.

And even if James hopes they’ll go to the warehouse, they don’t. Because Brett has some obligations first, he has to talk with the Funhaus crew in the industrial area. It’ll be quick, because they already know what the deal is and they know the crew. It’s just that, even if Aleks is qualified, Brett is mandatory, he’s the tamed tiger after all. It’s a bit annoying depending of the situation, really.

When they arrive, the first sight of Aleks, Asher, Joe and the funhaus crew laughing is enough to make James mad to the bones. He refuses to get out of the car and Brett isn’t holding it against him at all. So he just looks at them talk and almost sighs when Aleks jogs towards him.

He sits on the driver’s seat, only because it’s convenient, he’s not going to drive that piece of garbage car. But he smiles, a huge grin that James wants to punch away. At least, he’s not here to make fun of him, instead he takes a small bag of pills out of his pocket, offering them to James.

“Painkiller. Took them just in case something turned wrong. And well, for you too since you were too stubborn to take some on yourself. Got water ?”

James will not use words anymore so he just slightly shakes his head and Aleks immediatly gets out of the car to yell.

“Asher ! Still got your water bottle ?”

Asher doesn’t answer, because he doesn’t use too much words and instead open his bag, moves some money and takes out a water bottle that he throws without grace at all. If falls on the car’s hood but doesn’t open so it’s good and Aleks grabs and gives it to James with another stupid smile. James doesn’t say a word as he swallows two pills and half of the small water bottle. It hurts his throat so much, but soon it’ll feel better, he hopes.

“Looks like you are wearing a choker, dude.” Aleks snickers and stops when James gives him a murderous look once again. “Sorry”

“Fuck you” he regrets talking, voice even worst than before. At least it makes Aleks stops with jokes alltogether.

Soon the meeting finish and Aleks gets back in Joe’s car with Asher while the funhaus go in a bar to celebrate. Brett takes place in the driver’s seat of the small but comfortable car and drives back to the warehouse in silence.

At least they won a good amount of sweet cash, and from what Brett tells them afterwards, he got a bonus for James being injured. It’s as much a good new as it is a bad one, but at least it’s something. 

Really, it’s humiliating to be the sniper away from the chaos and ending being the only one truly injured…At least he was usefull during the mission, killing his fair share before the chaos started.

But the worst part for James was loosing his voice for a good week and a half, because they all seemed to enjoy it deeply, even playing with that short power over him. Little do they know, James will remember every detail and will have his vengeance.


End file.
